


The Old Switcheroo

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wants to get married to the love of her life but her mother has declared that if Lydia does, she will not be attending. Luckily, Stiles and Lydia are geniuses and can always come up with a plan to get everyone what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Switcheroo

“I cannot believe my mother!” Lydia screeched, storming into the apartment.

“I’ll get the alcohol.” Stiles declared, heaving himself off the couch to go to the kitchen.

“What happened?” Allison asked, jumping up to go to Lydia.

“She said that if I marry you she won’t be coming to the wedding! She knows how much here being there would mean to me and is refusing to go!”

“We’ll figure it out.” Derek assured her from the couch. “We live with you and Stiles. Between you two evil masterminds, we’ll get a plan.”

“I’ve already got one.” Stiles declared, coming out of the kitchen with two bottles of wine and four red solo cups. “But first, we drink!”

The others laughed and Lydia smiled. “We’re watching the Notebook and none of you can say anything about it.”

The two boys groaned but said nothing and Allison just smiled. “Anything for you.”

*

“I can’t believe we’re going this.” Stiles grinned, glancing at the screen set up between him and Derek.

“I just hope it works.” Derek said back.

“It will.” Stiles said confidently, completely confident in the plan. “Lydia and I have everything set up to work perfectly. Lydia gets her mother here and everyone gets to be married. It’ll work. It has to. Otherwise Lydia might kill someone.”

“Well then it better work.” Derek laughed. “I don’t want anybody dying on my wedding day.”

Stiles grinned. “We’ll be fine. I know it.”

*

“Ready?” Stiles whispered to Derek.

Derek nodded minutely, keeping his gaze locked on the doors that stood closed at the other end of the aisle. “I hope this works.”

“It will.” Stiles smiled. “It definitely will.”

Both of them fell silent as the music started up and everyone in the audience stood up and turned to the doors of the church as they slowly opened and Lydia and Allison stepped out. Both of them were dressed to impress. Lydia’s dress was a full ball gown skirt with beading at the top of her sweetheart neckline and sparkles covering the bodice and skirt, a dress that looked made for her with the way she was grinning in it. Allison’s dress was A-line with simple beading on the bodice and beautiful lace on the skirt and she looked like the happiest women in the world, glowing with happiness in her wedding dress. Both girls looked like goddesses.

“Damn.” Stiles whispered, staring at the girls. “They look gorgeous.”

Derek nodded, unable to say anything.

The girls approached them arm in arm and hugged each other once before splitting up. Allison went to stand by Derek and Lydia moved to the other side of Stiles. Derek took Allison’s hand and Lydia grabbed Stiles’s, all four of them grinning at their partners.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the beautiful union of these two couples in the vows of marriage and everlasting love.” The pastor began with a grin. “But before we begin, if there is there anyone here who has any reason that these two couples shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The pastor paused for everyone to take in the moment of silence before he smiled. “Then be shall begin.” He looked at Lydia with a knowing smile on his face. “Lydia Martin, do you take Derek Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“Hell no.” Lydia grinned. There were huge gasps from the audience, the loudest coming from Lydia’s mother in the front row.

With her words, all four of them moved. The four of them quickly and easily shuffled around, switching off hand holding until Stiles and Derek were on one side holding hands and Allison and Lydia were on the other side also holding hands.

He pastor smiled. “Are you settled now?”

“Yes.” All four of them answered firmly.

“Lydia Martin,” he said, looking back at Lydia. “Do you take Allison Argent to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“Hell yes.” Lydia grinned.

“I object!”

There were more gasps from the audience and everyone turned to look at Lydia’s mother.

“I will not have my daughter marrying another woman like a filthy lesbian!” Lydia’s mother shouted.

“Sorry ma’am, but the time to object has passed.” The pastor smiled. “Please sit down Ms. Martin. We have a wedding to finish.”

Lydia’s mom glared at the pastor but sat down.

The pastor smiled and looked at Allison. “Allison Argent,” he asked. “Do you take Lydia Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Allison grinned.

“Then by the power vested in me by the Church and the state of California, I declared you wives for life. You may kiss your bride.”

Lydia and Allison grinned as they leaned in and kissed each other lovingly, wrapping their arms around each other.

“Alright enough of that!” Stiles exclaimed after they kissed for a while. “I want to get married!”

Lydia and Allison broke apart laughing.

“Sorry.” Lydia smiled at him. “Got caught in the moment.”

“It’s fine just move.” Stiles said, shoving her out of the way so he could pull Derek in front of the pastor.

Lydia just laughed and rolled her eyes and moved to the side with Allison.

“Are you ready then?” The pastor smirked.

“Let’s do this.” Stiles grinned.

“Derek Hale,” the pastor asked Derek. “Do you take Stiles Stilinski to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“Definitely.” Derek smiled.

Stiles smiled back.

“Stiles Stilinski,” the pastor asked Stiles. “Do you take Derek Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“Hell yea.” Stiles grinned.

The pastor smiled. “Then by the power vested in me by the Church and the state of California, I declared you husbands for life. You may kiss your groom.”

Stiles jumped forward, not even giving Derek a chance to move, and jumped into Derek’s arms, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist, his arms around Derek’s neck, and smashed his lips against Derek’s. There were tuts from the crowd as the older people among the four families they’d gathered together found the display unsightly but the pack was cheering loudly over all of them, wolf-whistling at their alpha and his mate making out in a church.

“Enough!” Allison laughed at them. “Stop defiling the church and let’s go! We’ve got a party to attend!”

Stiles and Derek broke apart with matching grins on their faces.

“You’re no fun.” Stiles pouted at her, getting down from Derek and grabbing his new husbands hand. “But I bet ten bucks we can beat you to the reception.” With that said, Stiles took off down the aisle, dragging Derek behind him.

Lydia and Allison glanced at each other before taking off as well, running hand in hand after their best friends.

The pastor stepped forward with a laugh and raised his arms. “The brides and grooms request that all of you meet them at the reception at the apartment listed on the invitation for a night of drinking, dancing, and having fun.” He called out. “May you go in peace to love those you came here to see today.”

The pastor walked away, disappearing into his rooms at the back of the church.

In the pews, the Sheriff got up and looked at Lydia’s mother. “Natalie, do not hate Lydia for this.”

“I will not have a lesbian for a daughter, John.” Natalie snapped at him.

“Even if it means she’s happier than she’s ever been before?” John asked. “Because if you’d bothered to pay attention just there, you would have seen the way she radiated happiness standing next to Allison. If you couldn’t see that and you can’t love your daughter for finding someone that makes her that happy, you don’t deserve to have her in your life. She knows she’s always welcome at our house.” With that, John strode away, leaving Natalie to think about herself and how she’d treated her daughter.

*

“Lyds.”

Lydia looked over at Stiles’s whisper. “What?”

“Your mom’s here. And she’s coming towards us.”

Lydia looked up and glared at her mother as she approached. “What?” She demanded when her mother reached the table.”

“I’m sorry.” Natalie told her. “I was wrong to hate you and Allison for loving each other.”

“What made you finally see that?” Lydia asked coldly.

“John was kind enough to point out to me that I was so wrapped up in hating you being with another woman that I didn’t even pay attention to how happy you were with her. I’ve never seen you so happy before and I didn’t even notice.”

“You told me you wouldn’t love me if I married her.” Lydia reminded her.

“I was wrong.” Natalie told her. “I don’t care who you’re married to. You’re my daughter and I love you.”

Lydia smiled. “Then go sit down mom. They’re about to serve dinner. I ordered chicken for you. I know you don’t like fish.”

Natalie smiled at her daughter. “Thank you Lydia. For forgiving me.” She looked at Allison. “I hope you can forgive me as well?”

Allison smiled. “If Lydia does, I do as well.”

“Same for us.” Stiles declared happily.

“Shhh.” Derek poked his side.

“Thank you.” Natalie smiled. “And I apologize to all of you for how I acted. I should never have made it necessary for that switch at the wedding.”

“Don’t worry.” Allison assured her. “Lydia and Stiles had a lot of fun planning that.”

“The pastor was very excited.” Lydia smiled. “He hadn’t done a gay wedding before and he was really excited to do two in one ceremony.”

“I’m going to sit down now.” Natalie smiled. “Thank you forgiving me. And I hope you all have happy lives.”

“We will.” They said together, absolutely sure of it.

“We’ve got love.” Lydia smiled. “We’re going to have amazing lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I only have two more days after this. This month has gone by so fast!  
> Oh and I'm on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to come chat!


End file.
